


Lo bueno, lo feo y lo malo

by minigami



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Prequel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: John tiene una idea.Sale mal.





	Lo bueno, lo feo y lo malo

**Author's Note:**

> terminé el juego hace una semana, y aquí estamos, en la mierda más absoluta. he cogido cosas de el bueno, el feo y el malo y también, sin querer, un poco de por un puñado de dólares, y no sé, me costó pillar la voz y he tenido cómo se dice stock en español (es cantonera btw), pero me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo esto.
> 
> son tontísimos, jolín. les quiero mogollón.

La luz del sol le golpea en la nuca. Arthur se inclina sobre la silla, y Boudicea agarra la manzana que le ofrece, con un ademán delicado. El castaño rojizo de su pelaje reluce casi dorado al sol de la mañana, donde no está manchado del polvo blanco del desierto. Arthur se yergue de nuevo, juguetea con el pañuelo que lleva atado al cuello. Entre sus muslos, la yegua se remueve, sintiendo su impaciencia, y él alarga una mano y le acaricia el cuello. Mira a su derecha, hacia donde se distingue la silueta de Hosea, también sobre su caballo. Como si alguien hubiera susurrado su nombre, el otro nombre se gira, alza los dos brazos, “No sé dónde está la caravana.”  
Arthur bufa. Se quita el sombrero, se rasca el pelo, pringoso de sudor y tierra, se lo vuelve a colocar. Tiene los antebrazos colorados, pero la idea de bajarse de nuevo las mangas de la camisa le resulta insoportable. No está hecho para pasar tanto tiempo al sol, se dice, y Boudicea bufa, resopla, danza sobre la tierra endurecida, como dándole la razón. Por enésima vez, agarra el rifle de la silla, revisa la mira, comprueba que está cargado. Lo ha limpiado ya tres veces: el metal reluce, y la madera es del mismo color que Boudicea.   
  
Está nervioso; hace tiempo que no le pasa, después de tantos años, y la sensación es una compañera inesperada, poco bienvenida. No es solo el retraso; es también lo que se juegan.  
  
Si salen de ésta, la próxima vez que vea a John le va a partir la cara.  
  


* * *

  
—Es una idea de mierda.  
John bufa, se deja caer a su lado, como un saco de patatas. Arthur no levanta la vista del diario. Hace algo de tiempo que no dibuja nada, y a sus manos le cuestan recordar cómo se hacía. Es en momentos como ése en el que se alegra haber tirado los otros, los anteriores. Si tuviese constancia gráfica de la habilidad que ha perdido, lo más probable es que dejara de intentar recuperarla.  
—Siempre dices lo mismo – responde John. Arthur resopla, y finalmente abandona, cierra la libreta y se guarda el lápiz en el bolsillo. Son los únicos que quedan despiertos; es tarde, y les toca guardia. O, mejor dicho, a Arthru le toca guardia.   
—Porque tus ideas son una mierda – repite Arthur. John se cruza de brazos, sentado con las largas piernas abiertas sobre una piedra. De un día para otro, ha dejado de parecer un niño alto a parecer… otra cosa. Arthur no sabe cómo se siente al respecto.   
—Esta no.  
—Esta especialmente.  
Silencio. John se levanta, levanta polvo. Arthur agarra su taza de café y le mira. La luz del fuego se refleja en sus ojos oscuros.  
—¿Y si te reconocen, John? ¿O a mí? ¿Y si deciden esperar al día siguiente para colgarle? ¿Y si os pillan? – Arthur bebe un poco; sabe a rayos, pero está caliente, y las noches en el desierto son frías.   
—Arthur, la recompensa son quinientos dólares.  
Arthur bufa, poco impresionado—. Sí que valen poco, tu vida y la de Javier.   
—No sabes si va a salir mal, estás siendo…  
Arthur se ríe, para sí mismo, desdeñoso. John se cruza de brazos, le mira desde arriba, furioso, a través del pelo.   
—Claro que va a salir mal – le dice Arthur, socarrón –. Es idea tuya. Vete a dormir, anda.  
John le observa durante unos instantes, silencioso y vibrando, y luego se da la vuelta, con un revoloteo dramático de su chaquetón. Arthur alza las cejas, se ríe de nuevo para sí. Deja la taza de café en el suelo y vuelve a abrir el diario. Coloca el lápiz en la página, y es entonces cuando se le ocurre que, quizá, ha sido cruel, cruel de más. Alza la vista de nuevo, busca a John con la mirada. Observa cómo se tumba, en su sitio, sobre el jergón, entre Bill y Javier. Se rasca la nariz con el lápiz.   
Si quisiera ser decente me habría ordenado sacerdote, se dice, sabiendo que es una excusa, una salida fácil, y se concentra de nuevo en el boceto, sus manos torpes y apretando demasiado fuerte el lápiz.   
  
No vuelve a pensar en la conversación hasta un par de días más tarde, cuando aparece Uncle subido en una mula que nadie sabe de quién es. Les dice que en dos días, John y Javier van a ser trasladados al otro lado de la frontera, donde tienen una cita con la soga.   
  


* * *

  
El cañón es un largo cuello de botella. La compañía que trasladará a Javier y a John a México es más media patrulla, seis hombres a caballo, dos en el carro. Han colocado dinamita a mitad de camino: la idea es inhabilitar a parte de la escolta, y luego acabar con los demás desde arriba, desde las paredes del cañón. Hosea y Arthur son los mejores tiradores, y por eso esperan ahí; Dutch y Bill están abajo, cada uno a un lado del camino, ocultos entre las piedras.   
Es un buen plan. Debería funcionar. Arthur se remueve de nuevo sobre la silla, y Boudicea resopla, echa la cabeza para atrás. Arthur chista, intenta respirar hondo. Concentrarse en el el olor a caballo y calor y polvo y aceite, en el hedor de su propio sudor. Nada que no hayan hecho mil veces antes, se dice. Se les dan bien este tipo de trabajos, los tirando a desesperados, los que dependen de la sorpresa y el engaño y un uso quirúrgico de explosivos. Arthur coge de nuevo el rifle, lo levanta, mira por la mirilla, se asegura de que el cristal esté limpio.   
  
Alguien silba, y Arthur levanta la vista. Mira hacia el este, hacia el pueblo. Observa la silueta de un jinete a caballo desaparecer a toda prisa: Karen, su parte hecha, volviendo al campamento. Se acercan. Arthur se permite un segundo más de histeria; luego toma aire, lo exhala con cuidado. Se sube la máscara, y ya está. Es otro. Calmo y frío. Con el rifle bien agarrado en una mano, aguijonea con los talones a Boudicea, que echa a andar por el borde del cañón. Al otro lado, Hosea hace lo mismo.  
  


* * *

  
San Miguel parece un pueblo fantasma, pero Arthur no se deja engañar. Escucha los susurros de los guardias en los tejados, en los balcones de los edificios de madera; puede oír cómo se mueven por dentro de las casas, al otro lado de las paredes. Tiene suerte: no hay luna, y la noche del desierto es densa, negra, como el interior de un tintero. Allí y allá brillan estrellas, pero el viento del norte ha traído nubes, que velan su resplandor. Dentro de lo que cabe, se dice Arthur, hemos tenido mucha suerte.  
Encuentra la cárcel sin problemas: hay una luz brillando en la entrada, la silueta de un hombre recortada contra la ventana. En la plaza del pueblo aún está montado el cadalso, la horca una sombra negra algo más pesada. Arthur, que ha llegado del oeste, desde el desierto, rodea las tres cosas, cárcel y plaza y plataforma de ejecución. Sabe que en la pared trasera de la primera hay una ventana; cuenta con que no estará vigilada. Él habría puesto a alguien, pero la experiencia le ha enseñado que a los sheriffs de los pueblos como San Miguel no les sobra sentido común.   
(Ahora bien, a él tampoco.)  
Llega sin problemas, sus pies descalzos haciendo apenas ruido sobre la tierra aún recalentada. Lleva las botas en una mano, las espuelas guardadas en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, con su lápiz. John y Javier no le escuchan llegar, y Arthur permanece unos segundos arrodillado, en silencio, una oreja en el pueblo y la otra en la conversación que se filtra a través de la delgada pared de madera. Luego toma aire, y tamborilea sobre ésta, dos veces, con los nudillos. Las voces callan inmediatamente, y luego Arthur escucha pasos quedos sobre el suelo de la celda, y la cara de John aparece en la ventana, pálida en la oscuridad.   
—¿Arthur? – susurra, incrédulo. Arthur se muerde el labio, se traga la culpabilidad.  
—No, la Virgen María – le responde, con voz queda –. ¿Cómo andáis?  
—Yo bien, Javier… menos bien.  
Arthur suspira. A la culpabilidad se le une el ya familiar sabor del “Te lo dije” que se traga, que se guarda para después, cuando estén bien lejos de allí.   
—Mañana, en el traslado – dice. John asiente. Y Arthur, un poco para ahogar la culpa, la preocupación, continúa –. Intenta no tener más ideas brillantes hasta entonces.  
  
John contesta algo, con voz áspera, pero Arthur no se queda a escucharlo.  
  


* * *

  
Una de las cargas de dinamita no explota. Las otras tres sí, como un reloj, pam-PAMPAM, espantan a los caballos y hacen volar esquirlas de la piedra cobriza del cañón. Arthur se lleva el rifle a la cara, y observa, espera. En cuanto se disipa un poco el polvo, encuentra un uniforme que aún se mueve, y aprieta el gatillo. El uniforme cae. Al otro lado del cañón escucha a Hosea disparar. Bajo sus muslos, Boudicea se remueve, nerviosa, cabecea. Arthur la aprieta con las rodillas, e intenta no moverse, la cantonera bien asentada sobre su hombro. Busca y encuentra otro uniforme, aprieta el gatillo de nuevo. El retroceso le hace apretar la mandíbula, pero el uniforme deja de moverse.   
Alguien grita, abajo, en el suelo del cañón. Arthur, desconcentrado, levanta la vista de la mirilla, busca el origen del sonido. Encuentra primero a Bill, tras una roca. Luego ve a Dutch, en el suelo, su chaleco rojo inconfundible. Se agarra un brazo, y sigue disparando con el otro. Solo quedan vivos dos, uno tras el carro, el otro…  
El otro se sube en un caballo y, sin perder un segundo, echa a cabalgar en dirección a San Miguel.   
—¡Arthur! – Hosea también le ha visto. Arthur da la vuelta a Boudicea, se lleva el rifle a la mejilla de nuevo. Inspira, exhala. Mira por la mirilla.  
El hombre es más polvo que azul. Tiene el pelo oscuro. Echa un vistazo hacia atrás, y Arthur ve un rostro joven, moreno, la nariz aguileña, sombra de barba en la mandíbula.   
Tendrá la edad de John, diecinueve, veinte años.   
Toma aire; lo exhala. Aprieta el gatillo, y el chico se desploma. El caballo sigue al galope, le arrastra por la tierra y las piedras y las matas resecas. Cuando Arthur baja el rifle, su individualidad desaparece de nuevo. Vuelve a ser un uniforme azul marino sobre la tierra amarilla del desierto.   
  
Hosea ya está bajando, manejando con habilidad a su montura por un camino escabroso, casi inexistente. Arthur se recoloca el sombrero, se cuelga el rifle, baja la máscara, y comienza a hacer lo mismo.   
  


* * *

  
El nuevo campamento es más bonito. Está en un valle, más al norte, a las orillas de un río con un nombre indio que Arthur apuntó en su diario para no olvidar. Llevan dos días allí. Dutch ya se mueve por el campamento, el brazo en cabestrillo y poco más; a Javier aún le cuesta andar. Tiene un par de costillas fracturadas, un par de heridas en la cara que le dejarán cicatriz.   
Los demás están bien. La huida fue apresurada, pero están acostumbrados. Se adaptan bien, rápido, a los cambios súbitos. Arthur, sentado junto al fuego con su diario en el regazo, rasca en la página con su lápiz cada vez más pequeño. En una esquina, dibuja el ínfimo perfil de ese último soldado. Le recuerda como se imagina que le recordará su madre: cada vez que cierra los ojos le ve delante, en bajorrelieve. No sabe por qué, pero a veces le pasa. Ha matado a mucha gente en los últimos quince años, y a la mayoría los ha olvidado, pero hay caras que dejan poso. Voces, expresiones, detalles. Le gusta pensar que cuando los dibuja es como un exorcismo; que le guste pensarlo no quiere decir que sea verdad.   
  
El sol termina su viaje, se queda en delicado equilibrio sobre la línea del horizonte, y luego comienza a desaparecer. Arthur, de cara al sur, busca con cuidado los últimos haces de luz, los ojos entrecerrados. Finalmente abandona, se acerca algo más al fuego. Dibuja, con infinito cuidado, un rizo gris grafito.   
Se pregunta cómo se llamaría el chico. ¿Miguel, como el pueblo?  
  
El ruido de unos pasos sobre la arena le saca de su cabeza. Cuando levanta los ojos, ahí está John. Tiene una botella de cristal en una mano, y no le mira a la cara. Se sienta a su lado, sobre el suelo aún caliente, sin decir una palabra, y deja el alcohol enfrente, al alcance de los dos. Arthur alza las cejas, le mira de reojo con la cabeza inclinada. Tiene toda la cara amoratada. La señorita Grimshaw tuvo que recolocarle la nariz. Ha quedado bien, quizá algo torcida. Arthur baja la mirada a su diario, a la cara del soldado. Luego suspira, cierra la libreta, se pasa una mano por la cara, y acepta la botella sin saber muy bien qué es, si es algo más allá que eso, una botella de cristal llena de alcohol casero que habrá robado de alguna granja.   
Como siempre, le alivia un poco la certeza de que lo más seguro es que John tampoco lo sepa.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy pardner


End file.
